A cross connector for a spinal construct is provided that is capable of variable angular orientations and rotations about multiple axes.
Cross connectors are known to provide transverse rigidity to a dual rod construct in a patient. Cross connectors are typically fastened to two parallel rods spanning a length of the spine on opposite sides of the median plane. Cross connectors in general can be clumsy to place on the rods in a rod/screw construct, a difficulty that is enhanced by the limited ability to manipulate or position the typical cross connector. For instance, certain cross connectors only permit relative movement of rod-engaging ends towards or apart from each other. In some cases the cross connector may permit relative rotation between the bar-engaging ends within a single plane parallel to the axis of the cross connector. Other cross connector designs allow rotation of a rod-engaging end about its own longitudinal axis.
However, the spinal anatomy varies with the patient and the condition to be treated. As such, there is a need for a cross connector that provides enhanced degrees of freedom to address the wide range of treatment protocols that may be encountered.